kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Kamen Rider Odin
was a character in the tokusatsu production Kamen Rider Ryuki. He was Shiro Kanzaki's personal representative in the Rider War, possessing incredible strength, the ability to teleport around the battlefield, and many powerful Advent Cards such as Time Vent and Survive Mugen. His Contract Monster is Goldphoenix, who possesses the highest Attack Points of any monster in the Rider War. History Kamen Rider Ryuki He appeared proclaiming himself as the "Final, 13th Rider". The identity of Kamen Rider Odin is unknown. When someone transformed using the Odin Advent Deck, they were turned into a mindless puppet controlled by Shiro Kanzaki. Odin had three purposes. He could interact with the real world in ways that Shiro Kanzaki - being part of the Mirror World - couldn't, such as using the Time Vent card to turn back the flow of time. He was also assigned to protect the life of Yui Kanzaki at all costs. And finally, he was Shiro Kanzaki's trump card in the Rider War, created to eliminate the last remaining Rider so that Shiro could ultimately win the Rider War and the coveted wish. Odin appeared briefly in many episodes, his debut revealed him using the Time Vent card and had time reversed. Shinji was then the only person who appeared to feel the effect of the time change, and tried to alter the course of time which happened. Unfortunately Shiro told him that that cannot happen as the course of time altered in the past would directly affect the future (which obviously would affect the Rider War and its outcomes). Odin appeared in later episodes, fighting other Riders (which strangely appear only as Kamen Rider Ryuki and/or Kamen Rider Knight). The 13th Rider The first Kamen Rider Odin was a homeless man whom Shiro Kanzaki handed the Advent Deck to, turning him into a puppet. After turning into an embodiment for Kamen Rider Odin, he teleports himself to the four Riders, Ryuki, Knight, Ouja and Zolda who were fighting at that time, joins the brawl. Time Vent He easily defeated them and used the Time Vent card to fix the mistakes by teleporting 6 months into the past, unknowingly that Ryuki also snuck along who also took this opportunity to stop the Rider War. After Odin firstly appeared at the same spot (with the six month period is over), Ryuki knows where Odin teleports to and hits him with a Strike Vent. Odin asks how he knew and Shinji reveals that he left post-its over his computer at work and at the Cafe that told him to strike where there are golden feathers. However, much to Shinji's frustration, nothing has changed ever since from the past. Enter Tiger Ren is intercepted by Shiro who after being demanded by Ren to fight, sends Kamen Rider Odin to fight for him. Odin is even able to counter a Survive Final Vent by Knight Survive, knocks him out of Survival Mode and then throws exploding Feathers at him. Just as Odin is about to smash Ren's Deck, Ren quickly plunges his Lance into Odin's Deck, vanishing him into dusts. The Final 3 Days The true identities of the Second Odin and Third Odin are unknown, but it can be assumed that they were similar to the first Odin - innocent people turned into dolls by the Odin Advent Deck. Fearing that Shinji/Ryuki will always interfere with his plan, he sends the Second Odin to fight him who in turn uses the Survive form. Odin summons his Sword and they begin to fight again with Odin easily taking advantage. Ryuki activates a Shoot Vent but Odin quickly deflects it. He activates a Strange Vent Card which turns into a Steal Vent Card. With this, he's able to steal Odin's Weapon. However, Odin quickly uses a Steal Vent of his own to take it back. Knight joins in but tells Ryuki that he's only there to fight. Both of them ride their Contract Monsters (In Motorcycle Form) towards Odin. Granting a Wish However, the gold Rider easily jumps over them and attacks them. However, a devastating Yui shrieks, provoking the trio Riders' awareness with Ryuki takes the opportunity and charges at Odin and holds him down to stop him from moving. Knight activates his Normal Final Vent and destroys Odin. Ren Akiyama arrives at the Kanzaki Household and sees the third and final Odin in a mirror. Ren comments about how Shiro manages to recreate Odin over and over again. Shiro tells him that Odin is his representative in the Rider War as he has no physical form. Ren calls him a puppet and Shiro replies saying that Ren would not be able to beat Odin regardless. Ren transforms into Kamen Rider Knight and enters Mirror World. He immediately changes into Survive and attacks Odin. A New Life Knight continues to fight Odin but is doing so unsuccessfully. He's knocked to the ground and Odin prepares to use his Final Vent. Knight gets up and tries to attack Odin. Meanwhile, Shiro finally realizes that even if he did restore her life, that Yui would continue to refuse it. Shiro screams in anger causing all the glass in the house to explode again. Because of this, Odin (unable to complete his Final Vent) begins to react to it negatively and fades away, informing Knight that he is the final rider. Knight, realizing that he is the Final Rider tries to reach for the wish he was promised. Post Series and other events 13 Riders Kamen Rider Odin made an appearance in the 13 Riders special amongst the Riders against Ryuki and Knight. After Ryuki was knocked to ground, Odin grabbed his Advent Deck and destroyed it. Odin appears later in one ending with the other remaining Riders who used their Final Vents on Shinji, then as Kamen Rider Knight Survive. Alternate ending In the alternate ending, when Shinji as Knight destroys the core of the Mirror World, Odin and the other Riders vanished. However, the battle is reset again as Odin waits for the time Ryuki fights. S.I.C. Hero Saga Odin appears in two Hero Saga stories which is Advent Calendar and World of If. Advent Calendar In the Advent Calendar, Odin didn't participate in the fight but his work is to grant the winner's wish. After the Shinichi Kido-possessed Ryuki (turned into Ryuga due to being tainted) win the Rider War, he appears and grants the winner's wish which is to revive all victims of the Rider War. World of If In the World of If, after Eri Ogawa died in the hospital, Ren Akiyama quits being a Kamen Rider while throwing away Knight's Advent Deck. While wandering at the streets, Shiro Kanzaki shows up and gives him an Advent Deck and turned him into Odin's puppet. Ouja, as the final Rider, stands before Odin. His wish is for the Rider War to continue for all eternity. While in the middle of the battle, Alternative Zero jumps in and join forces with Ouja in order to fight Odin. Ouja activates his Final Vent; Venoviper transforms into a bike and charges at Odin, spitting poison along the way. A moment before it hits him, though, he activates his Time Vent and vanishes, then reappears on Venoviper's seat, behind Ouja and strikes him quickly. Right before he dies, Asakura sees Odin's face, through the hole in his helmet melted through by Venoviper's poison, revealing Ren's face. The mask completely crumbles away and Ren comes back to his senses. He looks down at his body and realized what happened. With a full anger, he yells out the name of Shiro Kanzaki as he appears and laughing in glee. Now that Odin is the victor of the Rider Battle, and now he can finally grant Yui a new life. Ren notices that the Alternative Zero has a weird feeling about him as he heads over and yanks out the deck. Turns out it was Yui all along. She revealed that she borrowed it from Kagawa to stop Shiro, and reaches out to him. But he has no body, and can't grasp her hand. Yui dies as Shiro failed to grant her a new life and mourning her death. OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders Kamen Rider Odin was part of a group of reinforcement riders led by Akira Date/Kamen Rider Birth to aid the primary riders in defeating the Rock Great Leader. All the Kamen Riders got on their bikes and performed the All Rider Break attack which destroyed the Great Leader. Chou Super Hero Taisen Odin appearead as one of the participants in the Rider-Sentai battle tournament Forming part of the Team Card With , ,Kamen Rider Leangle and Kamen Rider Decade. Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FOREVER Kamen Rider Odin appears as a toy, when Sento and Sougo they find Ataru he brings them to his room which is filled with Kamen Rider memorabilia, with Sougo and Sento stunned to see toys of themselves. Ataru reveals that Kamen Riders are fictional. Rider Time Ryuki Alive A Life In 2019, suddenly the Mirror World's Battle Fight is started again. The unknown person is also responsible for giving Tatsuya the Ryuki Anotherwatch in order to transform into Another Ryuki. After Tatsuya’s defeat, this new user of Odin deck transforms and confronts Zi-O and Geiz, with three Survive cards in his Gold Visor. With the two Survive Cards are disintegrated from Odin’s Gold Visor due to the power of Ryuki and Knight Ridewatches, Zi-O and Geiz finally defeats Odin and he is disintegrated. His last words were "Yui..." Appearances in other media Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders Super Spin-off That One! Jiro Okamoto: Final Blow Diet!! Kamen Rider Odin appears cited as example of the riders that portrayed the Suit Actor Jiro Okamoto with Caucasus,G4,Ryuga,Nega Den-O,Leangle and Black later he does not appear in the quiz with the other Riders. OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders: ~Let's Look! Only Your 48 Riders~ Type32. - The 13th Fights Infinitely! Card Riders Garren and Chalice along with General Shadow are having a poker duel with Odin with their prides at stake. Garren has a flush, Chalice a straight, and Shadow a full house, but Odin has nothing, a "pig hand". His opponents' hands are laid down, what will Odin do? Odin uses Time Vent to rewind the episode back to the beginning narration! Card Riders Garren and Chalice along with General Shadow are having a poker duel with Odin with their prides at stake… Kivat quickly catches on and realizes that Odin intends to keep restarting the game until he wins. The world exists for him. Video Game appearances All Kamen Rider: Rider Generation 2 Kamen Rider Odin appears as a boss and playable character in the game , he can also summon gold feathers for complete your finish attack. Kamen Rider: Battride War series Kamen Rider Battride War The Second Odin appears as a Dark Rider in the video game Kamen Rider: Battride War. He has the ability to move at blind speed which rise the battle difficulty. He also can summon gold feathers to attack the enemy. Odin also can attack using his Sword Vent and also can trick his opponent into battling his puppet. Though, Odin is weak at defense and his only appearance is in Ryuki's level where he battles Ryuki and Knight before being killed by Ryuki's Dragon Rider Kick. ss05.jpg ss1666699.jpg Kamen Rider: Battride War II Kamen Rider: Battride War Genesis The Second Odin reappears as a boss in the video game Kamen Rider: Battride War Genesis. Kamen Rider Odin intro in Battride War Genesis.png Kamen Rider Battle Ganbaride Kamen Rider Odin appears as a support character in Kamen Rider Battle Ganbaride. Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing Kamen Rider Odin is a playable character in Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing. rt6-026.jpg|Kamen Rider Odin card rt6-026_b.jpg Kamen Rider Buttobasoul Kamen Rider Odin is a playable character in Kamen Rider Buttobasoul. Other Game appearances Masked Rider Expansion Kamen Rider Odin appears as a playable character in this trading card game with other Kamen Rider Kamen Rider Heisei-Era , Showa-Era,super sentai,Metal Heroes and other Heroes. Battle Spirits Kamen Rider Odin appears with other Kamen Riders and Monsters in Battle Spirits. Kamen Rider Odin Kamen Rider Odin Rider Statistics:TV Asahi. (2002). Kamen Rider Odin. *'Rider Height': 205 cm *'Rider Weight': 100 kg Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 350 AP (17.5 t) *'Kicking Power': 500 AP (25 t) *'Maximum Jump Height': 50 m *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100 m per 4 seconds *'Eyesight': 20 km *'Hearing': 25 km Special Abilities: *'Advent: Goldphoenix': 8000 AP (400 t) *'Gold Sabers': 4000 AP (200 t) *'Gold Shield': 4000 GP (200 t) *'Eternal Chaos': 10000 AP (500 t) Kamen Rider Odin is Shiro Kanzaki's representative in the Rider Fight. He is contracted to Goldphoenix. His Visor, the , is a staff that can also hold all three Survive Advent Cards after the wings on its upper section are opened. When this is done, Odin becomes immortal. Odin's parameters are the highest out of all of the 13 Riders, including those in Survive Form. This was done by Kanzaki to ensure that Odin would win the Rider Fight and grant him his wish. Through the use of his Sword Vent Advent Card, Odin can arm himself with the , a pair of swords derived from the tips of Goldphoenix's wings. His Guard Vent equips him with the , a shield derived from Goldphoenix's tail. By using his Final Vent, Odin can execute his finisher, Eternal Chaos, in which Goldphoenix grabs onto Odin's back, flies with him into the air, and rams into the opponent. Appearances: Ryuki Episodes 27-28, 35, 38, 45, 48-50, 13 Riders,Advent Calendar ,Let's Go Kamen Riders, , Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FOREVER , Rider Time Ryuki Epidose 3. Contract Monster Equipment *Advent Deck - Transformation device and Advent Card holder *V-Buckle - Transformation belt *Advent Cards - Trinkets that enable a Rider to summon Contract Monsters, access equipment, and use special abilities *Gold Visor - Odin's Visor that enables him to use Advent Cards Vehicles *Ride Shooter - Motorcycle used by any Rider to enter the Mirror World Behind the scenes Portrayal Kamen Rider Odin is voiced by who also provided the voice of the 13 Riders' Visors. His suit actor was . his sub was played by . Conception Notes *Odin is named after the . *Odin is designed after Henshin Ninja Arashi, one of Shotaro Ishinomori's characters from the show of the same name. *Odin has qualities that make him unique among the other Riders: **Odin is one of 2 Riders who use a rod-like device as their Visor, the other being Kamen Rider Ouja, though Ouja's is more of a waist-high scepter. **Much like his counterpart, Kamen Rider Wrath, Odin's body acts as the puppet for the main villain, though the way it works is quite different. **Odin's belt portion of his V-Buckle is colored gold instead of silver like the other true Mirror Riders' V-Buckles. *Odin is the first Final Boss of a series to also be a Kamen Rider. Kamen Rider Chalice (as the Joker Undead), Gryllus Worm (whose human identity is the fourth Kamen Rider TheBee), Lord Baron, Kamen Rider Amazon Alpha, Kamen Rider Amazon Neo, Kamen Rider Cronus and Kamen Rider Evol would later join Odin as the Final Boss of a series (season in Amazon Alpha's case and excluding epilogue Final Boss) to also be a Kamen Rider at some point. **Out of the five of them, Odin makes the least on-screen appearance in the series they appeared, with Odin only appearing in 7 episodes. *Odin's strength and the Gold Visor's ability to hold Survive Advent Cards implies that Odin is always in his Survive Form. *He is the first Rider whose human identities never been revealed. *Like the other 12 Mirror Riders, Odin met his death in an ironic fashion; he is created specifically to win the Rider Fight, having the powers that allows him (and by proxy, Kanzaki) to manipulate the outcome of the war. He died after Kanzaki realizes the pointlessness of his actions, thus destroying him, which leaves Ren as the sole survivor and victor of the Rider Fight. **The Odin of Rider Time: Kamen Rider Ryuki also died an ironic death. In addition to secretly masterminding Tatsuya Kano's murder game, he plans to continue the Rider Fight infinitely using three Survive Cards (Rekka, Shippu, and Mugen). Only for Sougo and Geiz to destroy the Survive Rekka and Shippu with the Ryuki and Knight Ridewatches, defeating him in the process. *Odin doesn't appear in Episode Final, as one of the remaining surviving Riders. Nevertheless, it would be impossible for Odin's arrival due to the Battle Fight going past it's time limit with no final rider settled and Kanzaki disappearing right after Yui's death. *In one of the junctions, Shiro Kanzaki is seen turning into Odin himself, implying Shiro to be at least one incarnation of Odin, or hinting at Odin being actually Shiro's puppet. ** It is heavily implied that the Odin that appeared in Rider Time: Ryuki is Shiro Kanzaki himself, considering his final word before his death is "Yui...". Also, Sara is unaware of Odin's presence, proclaiming Shinji as the winner despite Odin is still active. 2013y03m02d 212108586.jpg 2013y03m02d 214125527.jpg 2012y12m05d 003440394.jpg *Unlike the three previous users of Odin deck, this user transforms into Kamen Rider Odin onscreen for the first time in Rider Time: Kamen Rider Ryuki, something that is never seen in Ryuki series. His Odin deck is inserted into his golden V-Buckle seemingly by itself, this transformation style is very similar to another time-manipulating Rider, Kamen Rider Cronus from Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. Appearances * OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders **OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders: ~Let's Look! Only Your 48 Riders~ ***Type32. - The 13th Fights Infinitely! * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Chou Super Hero Taisen * Kamen Rider Zi-O **''Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FOREVER'' **''Part 2: Rider Time Ryuki'' ***Episode 3: Alive A Life }} External Links *Kamen Rider Ryuki (DVD) *Kamen Rider Ryuki @ TV Asahi *Kamen Rider Ryuuki Spoiler Page See also *Ren Akiyama - Temporary user of the Kamen Rider Odin powers in World of If. *Kamen Rider Odin (A.R. World) - The user of the Kamen Rider Odin powers in Kamen Rider Decade. Category:Deceased Category:Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Rider Ryuki Category:Ryuki Riders Category:Villains Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Card Riders Category:Last Monster Category:Revived Riders Category:Riders without identities Category:Ryuki Characters Category:Decade Characters Category:Zi-O Characters Category:Unnamed Characters